


Bed Partners

by toesohnoes



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up with Tony in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/9753012774/steve-awakes-to-the-unusual-sensation-of-sharing).

Steve awakes to the unusual sensation of sharing his bed with someone – a very cuddly someone. A very cuddly, very warm, very naked someone who just happens to be called Tony Stark.

He murmurs a wordless sound against the mad mass of Tony’s hair. There are a few strands trying to escape up his nose.

“Go back to sleep,” Tony mutters without opening his eyes. His hand pats Steve’s stomach and he snuggles closer as if he might be able to make their bodies physical fuse together if he’s wriggly enough. “We can talk in the morning.”

Steve blinks. Sunlight is trying to crawl in through the thick curtains. “I think it is morning,” he says. “Maybe afternoon.”

“Huh.” Tony does not sound remotely surprised or put out. “Then we’ll talk in the evening. Sleep.”

Steve doesn’t need as much sleep as an ordinary man does, but out of his suit Tony is just a man.

Just an infuriating, warm, cuddly and apparently very clingy man.

Steve’s arm curls around Tony’s shoulders and he presses a cautious kiss against the top of his head. When he remembers all they did together last night, all of the new sensations Tony had introduced him to, a new ache starts up between his legs – ready for more, as soon as Tony is ready.

Tony groans as if he can hear him and tangles one leg with Steve’s, his cold toes pressing against the soles of Steve’s feet. Steve grins against the wildness of Steve’s hair. He could get used to sharing a bed, he thinks. He really could.


End file.
